The Crazy Summer
by baikochan
Summary: What do you do when you want to learn Japanese? Find a teacher. What do you do when your school wants you to take care of some sexy exchange students? Take care of them! So what do you do when you hot teacher is attacked? Seek revenge, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for language.

Wow man i sure do get bored don't i? damn read on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was yet another boring day in Michelle's life. Yet, thankfully, since I'm telling the story, I guess I'll spice it up a little. What do you think Miche? Well, it doesn't matter what you think because I'm telling the story in your perspective whether you like it or not! Tee hee I love you!

Michelle's Unnaturally Exciting Summer  
- as told by Tekla , friend and annoyance of Miche

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom? I'm bored, what should I do?" I shouted to my mom on one lazy Sunday afternoon.

"Check the newspapers for a job!" came the expected reply. I heaved a sigh of annoyance and boredom. I really should stop asking her that all the time. And I decided to check it out anyway. You never know what wacky jobs you might find in the Minnetonka newspapers.

Imagine my surprise when I actually found a great one. "Wanted: teacher's assistant for a class of Japanese. 16yrs. or older. Not required to speak the language. Contact Yura Saitoh at the Wayzata medical center."

"Hello?! Is this for real?" was all that I could think. I've always wanted to learn Japanese or another language like that and hear was the opportunity staring straight up at me in the papers! What could be better? Teaching it and learning it at the same time!

"Mom, mom! I found a job! Look, look, what you think?!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs, narrowly missing stepping on Baldric, my butt ugly dog.

"What, you actually found a job you'll consider? I'm amazed! Let me see it!" After reading it for a minute she nodded her head and said, "Yeah, it looks like a good opportunity, go ahead and apply. Do you know how to get there?"

I nodded my head and raced back upstairs to change. Jeans and a scary skull shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I probably didn't want to scare the shit out of my future employer so I decided on my red coca-cola t-shirt.

I had managed to find the building in Wayzata and proceeded to follow the instructions. Weird - ass instructions. I mean "Climb up the fire escape, and shout for me when you get up there"? What is he a freaking bird?

After climbing up, all I could do was stare in awe. A large, beautifully, cultured garden was at the top, with rare orchids and other flowers I couldn't recognize. Many fountains adorned it, and in the center was a Shinto style building with a canopy slung over the top. Underneath were tables and some chairs and benches. A motley assortment. (Ragged and unmatched. Look I defined it for you Miche!) But no sign of anyone. So I wandered around, looking for someone and softly calling out "Yura, Yura!" I didn't want to disturb the peace.

As I was walking near the edge, I looked out and saw a beautiful lake, framed by willow trees and patches of bamboo.

"Hey," came a voice from below me. I screeched and fell backwards into one of the many fountains that littered the place. I shouted again in annoyance, after flipping my wet hair out of my face. "Where the hell are you, you coward!? Come out and fight like a man!!" I yelled to empty space.  
"Eh? Where are you?" I called out.

"Look down, you banshee," a slightly accented voice called up. I peered over the ledge and saw a cute, Asian boy about my age sitting on a narrow ledge and grinning up at me. He had really hot black hair. I smiled back and climbed down to sit next to him.

"I wouldn't be a banshee if someone hadn't scared the shit out of me, you know. I'm Michelle by the way, but call me Miche," I remarked.

"I'd offer to shake your hand, but you'd get me wet," he grinned at me.

I laughed and said, "How the hell did you find this place?"

"I fell," He said with a totally straight face, but at the sight of my one raised eyebrow he chuckled and replied, "I was watering my flowers, and when I threw the left over water over the edge, it hit this and made it visible."

I nodded. It made sense. He cocked his head upwards. "Oh, I think I hear someone up there, let's go." He laced his fingers together and offered to boost me up over the ledge. I just laughed at him and easily jumped back up. I turned mockingly and offered him my hand. He grinned and took it.

As I hauled him over, he tripped over the ledge and went sprawling with me under him. I turned bright red, especially when I realized middle - aged man was watching with raised eyebrows. I shoved him off me and sat up and offered a weak smile. The man ignored me totally and turned to the boy.

"I am here about the ad in the newspaper. Is your father around?"

"Ah, oh, well see I'm actually the teacher. My dad's back in Japan."

"Oh? Well I'm sorry to waste your time. I was under the impression that the teacher was older. Good day," he remarked and left, climbing awkwardly down the fire escape.

I glanced questioningly at the boy and said, "Well I guess your Yura then, right? I actually came about the job too. But unlike that stuffed shirt, I'm okay with you being a young teacher."

"Yea, actually I'm in college and I teach a kindergarten class at a local Japanese school for extra creds. You know, because I was only 15 when I started college, I need the extra credits."

I nodded, impressed. "So I take it your about 17 or 18 now?"

"Yeah, good job."

After a bit of a talk with him, Yura said I was just fine for the job, and he was actually looking for a younger assistant. "Because it looks funny to the kids if the assistant is older than the actual teacher. That's why my last aide dropped the job."

I now worked after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and on weekends each day from 3pm to 6pm. Needless to say I was looking forward to it. And to spending more time with Yura, who was looking hotter and hotter in my eyes. Yum. (Lol, just joking!!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day, at school)

During lunch, I was walking around with my friend Tekla (a complete and total idiot!!), when I couldn't help but over here a rather loud argument coming from the direction of the courtyard. I glanced at Tekla and she nodded.

As we made our way over, we finally saw who the shouting couple was. Eniwa, a rather cute basketball player from Korea with blonde hair, and the basketball coach.

"Why the hell would you want to learn Japanese, Eniwa?! It would be so boring and would take up valuable time when you could be practicing!"

"It would look good on my accomplishments sheet for college!" Eniwa shouted back.

"Who cares? They'll take you for how well you play basketball! Not for how smart you are!"

"Well unlike you, I would prefer to be smart, just in case I hurt myself in a game and can't play!"

"Just devote your time to basketball!" the coach yelled at Eniwa. Eniwa didn't respond to that, just stalked away with a scary ass look on his face.

"God, poor Eniwa!" Tekla remarked. "Always being chewed out by his coach just because he wants to get smarter, not dumber!!" I nodded in agreement. Jesus the coach was hard on the non - American students.

I was on okay terms with Eniwa. We listened to the same type of music and he was constantly sharing the new bands he found with me. So I didn't feel too scared when I approached him after school, expecting him to be a little over it by then. But I was wrong. God that guy can hold a grudge!

As I went up to talk to him, he death glared in my direction. I ignored it and continued to approach. He pointedly turned his back on me, but I just sat down next to him on the ground and waited for him to face me. He didn't.

I tapped him once, twice, and on the third time I finally got a response.

"What the hell is your fucking problem you dumb ass?! Can't you tell I was ignoring you on purpose?!"

"I don't care if you're still pissed! Get over it already! Plus, I'm here to tell you how you can get those lessons you wanted!" I shouted back, drawing weird stares from people. It's not everyday that somebody shouts at Eniwa.

He gaped at me like a fish. "I don't care about learning anymore! I'm just a dumb ass who should do well in basketball, and basketball alone!"

"Tell your fucking coach to shove it up his ass. Now do you want to know where you can get the lessons or not?" I asked calmly.

"No!" He answered petulantly (think pouting) with his lower lip sticking out. I sighed and started to swear at him. Not quite sure what I said, but it really got his blood flowing. He jumped up and started to threaten me with his fists. I did the only logical thing. I ran like hell.

Across the field, heading towards the small lake near the school. I figured that if I could make it to my car I would be safe. My curly brown tangle of hair flopped behind me as I turned my head back to see if he was gaining on me. He was, by a lot.

I turned up the speed, cursing myself for not thinking. Of course he was fast; he was on the frickin basketball team! As I got within five feet of the lake, I tried to veer off towards the parking lot. But I didn't make it. Instead I got the wind knocked out of me as he tackled me. And effectively sent us flying into the small lake.

I came up gasping for air and saw Eniwa floundering in the deeper water. It was obvious he couldn't swim to save his life.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I swam towards him. I didn't know how to save someone! "Kay, hold your breath and relax! I'll float you to the shore!" He didn't listen to me. Instead he started to go under. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up, where he clung to me, knocking me under the water instead of him.

While I was under, I took the opportunity to start swimming towards shore, pulling him along to. When I got to where it was shallow enough to walk I came back up, still dragging Eniwa by his shirt.

He crawled up on shore and lay there gasping with his eyes closed as I wrung my hair out in the shallows of the lake. I raised my eyebrows.

"So the big sports star can't swim then?"

He shook his head and said, "Duh. My parents decided not to teach me. Apparently it was a waste of time."

"Ah, well maybe you should have thought of that BEFORE you tackled me into the lake, eh?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." I waited until he calmed down a bit before trying to talk to him again.

"Do you really not want to know where you can get the Japanese lessons?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want him to tackle me again for some reason.

"Nah, I do actually want to learn, but I don't want to tell the coach. I'm only good for scoring in his eyes. I don't suppose you know where I can get swimming lessons too?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I can teach you how to swim, if you wanted. Let me just teach you the basics now okay?" He nodded and got back up and joined me in the lake.

"Basically, don't panic. As soon as you start to panic, you're dead, kay? I'm just gonna teach you how to float today. If you can float, the chances of you dying are very slim." I instructed him as he started to lie down in the water. "I'll hold you up the first few times and then you're on your own."

He got the basics of floating pretty fast.

"Hey Miche, I've been looking for you everywhere! What the hell are you doing out here?" came a disembodied voice from the reeds.

It was almost as if a ghost or zombie had risen from the weeds. Or the girl from The Ring. Long black hair hanging down in front of her face and a long black dress that hung down to her feet.

I screamed. Eniwa screamed. The girl from The Ring screamed. Eniwa and I leapt into each others arms without really thinking about it.

"Why the hell is the girl from The Ring here!?" Eniwa shouted, face pale.

"I dunno! Do something! Oh wait, is that you Sunako?" I shouted and then calmed down to ask.  
"Uh yeah, um is this a bad time? Cause I can come back later if you want."

I was confused and then I realized that Eniwa and I were still clinging to each other. I blushed and shoved him off of me. He landed with a big splash and came up sputtering.

"Nah, it's okay, you just scared us. What did you need?" I asked after helping Eniwa up.

"Um, isn't it time for you to go to your job yet? It's past four, you know."

"Shit! I have to go!! Eniwa, come on lets go!"

"Eh? Go where?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

"To the Japanese lessons of course! I'm an assistant teacher for Japanese lessons at a school! C'mon, you can get a ride with me." I pulled him to out of the pond and shouted a good - bye to Sunako as we ran to the parking lot. I hurried him into my car and off we went into the sunset. (Lol, there's no sunset at four, sorry, it just sounded cool!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heyla there! baikochan reportin in!! In case your wondering, Yura and Eniwa are from the Girl Got Game manga, check out what they look like!

Well this was just put up because im getting ready to put up another one! plus my friend miche is an idiot, incase anyone cares!!

ps: check out the band VAST, particularly Touched!! They're amazing!!

Reportin out!


	2. Chapter 2

Miche!! You shouldnt drink by yourself!! Give me a second to run upstairs and i'll join ya!! (sidenote to miche and miche alone!!)

Rated M, yada yada yada i don't own anything, not even my michelle sniff Will u sell me ur soul miche?! i already sold mine to matt so unfortunately i cant give u mine in return!!

Okay! Enough! Onwards!!

* * *

About the same time that Miche and Eniwa were going to their Japanese lessons, two more characters are added to this story of Miche's life in an alternate reality!! I have no clue what an alternate reality is but it sounds pretty cool, huh? Good luck with Kyohei and Takanaga!! Psst, everything that Kyohei and Takanaga say is in Japanese!!

* * *

"I'm so bored Takanaga!! Amuse me!" Kyohei whined to his studious room - mate. "All you ever do is study! It's so boring!!"

"Go shopping or something then, but stop bothering me! I need to learn this for the quiz tomorrow!!" Takanaga snapped back.

"Wait, we have a quiz tomorrow? Why didn't anyone tell me!? Argh, I'm so screwed!!"

"No you're not," Takanaga said calmly. "It's not for your class; it's for one of my extra courses."

"Oh, then I don't care," Kyohei replied and stopped rolling around on the floor, bashing his head against the table and sofa.

"Yea I thought so. Go do something. Stop bothering me."

"But you know I can't go outside! I'll get kidnapped again! I don't like being kidnapped!" he whined.

Takanaga looked up. "You're the only guy I know who can actually say something like that and have it actually be true. If you didn't stand out so much, you wouldn't have so many problems. Roll in the mud or something. Make yourself less attractive." He looked down, and made a few small notes in the margin of his book.

"Don wanna," Kyohei pouted. "Hey what are you studying anyways?" he asked as he leaned over to peer at Takanaga's book.  
"I'm brushing up on my English. I plan on taking a trip there when I graduate."

"Hey, why wait till you graduate? Let's go now!!" Kyohei exclaimed. Takanaga looked thoughtful.

'That's a damn good idea. Let's get out of this house. You pack, I'll get the tickets, kay?" he said as he jumped up.

Kyohei gaped at him and asked if he was feeling okay. Takanaga ignored him and started to phone the travel agency. Kyohei shrugged and headed towards his room.

In an hour they were ready to go. They were walking out of the house when they ran into Ranmaru and Yuki, the other residents.  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" Ranmaru asked curiously, eyeing the suitcases.

"Apparently, we're going to go visit the U.S," Kyohei explained.

"What!? No fair I wanna go to! There's so many cute girls there!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Not a chance. You guys gotta watch the house," Takanaga said brusquely.

"What!? That's not fair!" Ranmaru complained.

Takanaga and Kyohei just ignored them and headed out towards the taxi that was waiting for them.

* * *

(A week later)

We now had about four days of school left until summer break. And I can tell you that I was so looking forward to it. Hanging out with Yura, Eniwa, and Tekla just sounded like something I needed pretty damn badly.

It was too bad that Eniwa and I just had a total surprise sprung on us by the principal and the school board committee.

"What!?" Eniwa and I shouted at the poor, cowering principal.

"What do you mean that two Japanese exchange students are coming this summer?!" Eniwa yelled.

"And what do you mean by assigning us to take care of them? Over our summer break!? What the hell is going through your mind!?" I also yelled.

"Now, now let's all calm down and I'll explain what's going to happen!" the principal chirped.

The gist (the main point) of the meeting was that two Japanese speaking guys are age had decided to come and visit the U.S for a few weeks. By choice. They were still in school, so it would be counted as a school related trip. Second of all, we were the only two old enough in our school to be able to speak even a little Japanese. Granted we had only been taking it for about a week, but it was still head and shoulders above what the rest of the school could speak. Would we consider helping out the poor principal and just show around and house two Japanese guys, one who could already speak marginal English?

I sighed and gave in. What else could we do? Leave them to fend for themselves in a hotel and probably get lost in the Minnesota streets? Of course not. I had to step on and pinch Eniwa's arm to get him to agree, but he finally gave a mumbled grunt that could have been yes or no. We took it as a yes.

* * *

Yay! yet another chapter done!

tell me wat you think Michelle! i know its pretty different from the first draft that i wrote so i hope u still like it!! love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

"God, just get over it already Eniwa!" I exploded at Eniwa after being treated to the silent treatment for a good two hours. Annoying when he's the only one to hang out with while I'm waiting to go to my job with Yura. Thankfully we were on our way over there already.

"Humph" was his only response. I sighed.

After the classes had ended, with Eniwa in the kindergarten class (!!), we had driven back to Yura's little garden deal and were sitting on the little ledge off the side of the building, facing the lake, and we were discussing the two foreign kids.

"So you say one of them is as smart as me?" Yura asked skeptically.

"Heh, heh, I really don't know. I only know what the principal told us," I replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, according to him, this Takenaga guy can speak German, Dutch, English and French! Plus he has the top grades in his entire school. He's only sixteen but their principal wanted him to move on to college, but he said no! Just so he could still be with his friends," Eniwa added.

"Sounds like you have the hots for him Eniwa!" Yura teased. Eniwa turned cherry red and immediately started to yell at him.

Yura totally ignored him and turned to me. That pissed him off even more and he did a little dance of rage right there on the ledge. (Can't you totally just see that?! Hee, I got an image of you and Eniwa doing a little dance of rage together tee hee!) "So summer break is coming up pretty soon for you guys right? It's odd that they would come at this time of year. Usually transfer students start off the school year here and leave half way through. Not the opposite."

"I know!" I agreed loudly. "It sucks for us because now we totally have to change our summer break plans! I can't go to Holland any more like I had planned to visit my cousin!"

"Well I'm not helping. I can't!" Eniwa said snottily.

"Why the hell not!?" I shouted at him.

"I have basketball camp and I'm definitely not changing my plans for that. I've had it planned for way to long!"

"There is no bloody way I'm keeping both of those guys at my house during the entire summer! Get a life!!" After my little rant all that Eniwa did was stick his tongue out at me. I glared at him and casually reached over and swatted him off the ledge.

"Whaaa!" he screamed as he tumbled over and started to fall. Just as casually as I had shoved him off the ledge, Yura grabbed his wrist and hauled him back up.

"What are you trying to do!? Kill me?!" Eniwa stuttered.

"Yup" Eniwa gaped at me and started to mutter to himself. All I caught was "crazy, blood thirsty bitch".

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I glanced at my watch and freaked out. I had spent way to much time hanging out here! I needed to get home and clean for the exchange students! I shouted a good bye to Yura as I dragged Eniwa up the over the ledge and down to my car.

line!

Yay Miche!! You finally get to met Kyohei and Takenaga!! Psst! Coming up in the near future . . . someone MIGHT get kidnapped!! (No its not Kyohei!!) Tee hee! Well moving on. . . 

line

We stared at each other in silence in the principal's office. Eniwa and I standing shoulder to shoulder with each other and facing Kyohei and Takenaga, who were also standing shoulder to shoulder.

The principal babbled on for a while and the two foreign exchange students just looked confused. Especially the one called Kyohei. Takenaga just looked like he was acting confused. I don't think he was as confused as he looked.

"So which houses will they be staying at?" The principal asked cheerfully.

"Ah, well Kyohei would be staying at my house and Takanaga's going to Eniwa's house," I replied.

"No, no that's not going to work Michelle! I already explained this to you!!" Eniwa said in annoyance. "I told you I was going to basketball camp over the entire summer! Jesus!"

I gaped at him. No way, there was no way he was going to leave me to deal with the two incredibly cute guys living at my house! "What!? I have no recollection of that! When the hell did you decide that you freaking idiot?!"

He sniffed, so I started to pummel (hit and smack) him with my fists and feet, until I noticed that not only the principal looked disturbed, but so did the exchange kids. I immediately stopped and apologized. But not before kicking Eniwa again.

"Well you know the only solution to that is for both of them to stay at your house Michelle. You'll just have to inform your parents that you have one more guest over the summer!" The principal chirped. I gave up and nodded my head in agreement.

"Well why don't you and Eniwa show them around the school?" I nodded but was laughing in my head. School had officially been out for summer about an hour ago.

Needless to say, we wouldn't be spending a lot of time here. Eniwa was obviously trying to stifle laughter too and so was Takenaga.

Once we were out of the building I turned to Takenaga and said, "So you can definitely speak English, right?"

"Yeah basically. But don't tell your principal, or this won't be counted towards school. But Kyohei hear has absolutely no clue what we are saying," Takenaga laughed.

"Hey, I totally beg to differ!" came an unfamiliar voice from behind us. "I can speak this dumb ass language just fine!"

We all stared at Kyohei who looked at us with a smug look on his face.

"Holy shit, Kyohei when did you get so smart?!" Takenaga asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey I'm not as dumb as I look thank you! I knew it when I was little, and it just all came back to me now," he responded in a peeved voice. We nodded and accepted it, still a little amazed. I was personally very glad that both of them could speak English. I didn't know what I was going to do if one of them couldn't even understand a word of it.

"So are you parents really at your house?" Takenaga asked.

I looked at him surprised. "Yea, how did you know I was lying to the principal? By the way there in Dutchland (dammit I did it again! Argh . . . oh well. The only reason why I got rid of your parents is because I didn't want to write any conversations including them! So don't get the wrong idea! If you want to, that's okay too!! Hee hee!!)

"It was obvious you lied. You blinked a lot," he explained. I was impressed. "So what now?" Takenaga asked.

"Well Eniwa and I have to go meet up with Yura for my job. You guys are welcome to come along."

"Yeah okay, we don't have anything else to do I suppose," Kyohei said

.   
"Oh yea, I forgot to ask how old you guys are!" I exclaimed while we were in the car.

"Ah, well we're both 17, what about you and Eniwa?" Takenaga asked.

"Heh, I'm 16, but Eniwa's also 17."

"But isn't he in your grade? Why's he so old?"

"Mainly because he's a transfer student too, from Korea. So they put him in our grade so he wouldn't miss too much because he didn't understand anything for not speak," I was abruptly cut off as Eniwa shouted at me.

"That's none of their business!! Why the hell are you telling them!?" I'm guessing that a normal girl would be scared by his shouting (like me! Though probably not… I might punch him though!!) but I wasn't! So, of course, I shouted back. I don't even know what I said but whatever it was had Kyohei and Takenaga cracking up in the backseat of my car.

"Oh my god! You two are hilarious!! Are you guys going out or what?!" Kyohei laughed.

I turned bright red and decided to concentrate on my driving.

"Jesus Christ no!! I've already got Kyo back in Korea, I don't need this bloodthirsty bitch!" Eniwa exclaimed.

"Bloodthirsty bitch!?" I screamed back. "Where the hell did you get that from?! I'm so not bloodthirsty!"

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you try to push me off the ledge of Yura's building? Huh? Can you answer that?" he baited.

"Cause you were being a jackass!" I looked back over my shoulder where Takenaga and Kyohei were conversing in rapid fire Japanese. And they kept on laughing and looking at us. Thankfully, we had just arrived at the medical building that housed Yura and I jumped out of the car as soon as we stopped, totally ignoring everyone else.

When we reached the top, I immediately went over to the ledge where Yura usually sat and looked down.

"Huh, that's weird," I commented.

"Mm, what's weird?" Eniwa asked moodily from where he was sitting at one of the tables.

"Yura's not on the ledge like usual. I wonder if he's not here yet."

"Hey, Michelle, you might want to come look at this," Takenaga called out from over near the fire escape. "It doesn't look good."

I walked over and he held up his finger for inspection. It was dripping dark red blood. "Don't worry it's not mine. Look down." Kyohei, Eniwa and I all looked down where Takenaga was squatting. There was a small pool of blood and a few splashes leading away from it.

I couldn't help it. I gasped.

"Do, do you think its Yura's?" I asked worriedly.

"Maybe, maybe not. But it would be good to assume that he may be in some danger. There's not a serious amount of blood here, but the wound may still be bleeding. And this is not from a paper cut, I guarantee you that. It looks deliberate." Takanaga answered.

"Then we should probably look for him, yeah?" Eniwa asked. Both Kyohei and Takenaga nodded in agreement. I had already taken action; I followed the drops of blood down the fire escape and out around back towards the pond. I slowed down and waited for Eniwa and the other two to catch up.

"Okay, so we should split up and take a look around this area. I'll take the pond area, Eniwa check that grove of trees, and Takenaga and Kyohei, just check around," I issued, back in control of my emotions.

"Kay, we got it," Kyohei confirmed. We all spread out and slowly scanned the area. As we got farther and farther apart I began to become more and more worried. Finally I made it to the actual pond and was looking under the trees and in the weeds.

"Holy fucking shit," I said, and then screamed. Takenaga, Eniwa and Kyohei came at a run. I shrugged my jacket off and dove into the small pond. Yura was tied between two thick oak tree roots dangling in the water. The water was up to his chest, with his head lolled back, revealing a pale face with small cuts and bruises, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. It was obvious he was unconscious. (I mean, if he's ain't answering to all your high pitched screaming than he's gotta be totally out of it yeah?)


End file.
